Thinking of You
by Atsushishi
Summary: Tsukishima can't sleep because he's thinking about Yamaguchi. (Fluff ?)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or its characters.**

 **I think about Tsukishima thinking about Yamaguchi a lot, so here this is !**

It was dark outside. The sky was more of a deep blue and purple mix, rather than the oily black it usually was at this time. There was hardly any noise, aside from the rustling of leaves hanging loosely on the trees when a gust of wind happened by.

It was past midnight. He had school in the morning.

Why was Tsukishima up at this time, thinking about him?

Kei grunted, swinging an arm over his eyes.

This was the third night Yamaguchi had somehow crept into Tsukishima's mind.

Was it really a surprise, though? Considering the amount of time Yamaguchi was next to him, he supposed not.

Why his thoughts kept him up at night, he could not explain.

Tsukki sighed, twisting onto his side to trace the patterns in his blanket. All his tired self wanted was to let sleep embrace him.

 _Just close your eyes, Kei. You'll fall asleep soon enough._

He did just that, closing his eyes and finding a steady, calm pace of breath.

After about five minutes of this, Tsukishima groaned, much louder than he had intended. It was no use.

Tsukishima Kei was awake.

And he was still thinking about Yamaguchi.

Tsukki sighed, pulling himself into a sitting position on his bed.

He curled his knees up to his chest, resting his elbows atop.

Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi Tadashi.

 _Yamaguchi Tadashi._

Why, why, why did he always pop up in Kei's mind?

Maybe it was because he had been friends with him since childhood. He must be infecting his mind.

Or, maybe it was because when he smiled the room seemed to get so much brighter.

Tsukishima blinked, a bit surprised with himself.

Did he actually think that?

Well, it was certainly true, but.

Tsukki closed his eyes, imagining his dear friend in his mind.

He imagined everything about Yamaguchi, down to the last detail.

His eyes.

His beautiful eyes, a plain green that still somehow managed to appear unique. They were like glossy marbles such a deep shade of green they almost seemed black. He could get lost in his eyes, he could sink into those silky green eyes, set into such a perfect face.

He had such long, beautiful eyelashes that accentuated his perfectly round face, brushing against his cheek when he blinked, or looked down.

And his smile.

The smile that never failed to make Tsukishima weak in the knees and dumb in the head.

A smile that could be the slightest of movement, hardly an upturned lip, or a great big toothy grin, it didn't matter.

His thin, pink lips that hid perfect white teeth.

His lips were far more gorgeous than what could be found on a woman, truth be told.

His laugh was sweet and light, a giggle that made Tsukishima feel warm inside.

His freckles.

Tsukki had always thought of them as little stars, dotted across his skin.

He would like to kiss every single one.

Wait.

Tsukishima wanted to kiss Yamaguchi's freckles? Did he really?

Oh god, he did.

He wanted to kiss Yamaguchi.

He wanted to kiss him so badly.

Not just his freckles. His nose, too. His eyelids. His forehead. His cheeks.

His lips.

Kei tugged at his hair, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. Why were these thoughts running through his head?

Then suddenly, in the starry midnight sky, sleep weighing his body down, his knees curled to his chest, Tsukishima Kei came to a realization.

He was in love with Yamaguchi Tadashi.

It wasn't the kind of sex-driven infatuation that stupid teenagers called love. This was the real thing. Tsukishima was in love with Yamaguchi, and all of him. He was in love with his personality. He was in love with the way he hid his face when he got embarrassed. He was in love with his kind nature. He was in love with his insecurities. He was in love with his modesty. He was hopelessly in love with every aspect of him.

He wanted to give him the world, because he deserved it and so much more. He wanted to hold him and run his hands through his soft hair and press him to his chest as he fell asleep in his bed. He wanted to hold his hand and point out dumb shapes of clouds in the sky and laugh at the things they described.

He wanted to bring him flowers and watch as his face turns pink and he trips over his words. He wanted to wake up next to him every morning and see his beautiful sleeping face and wild bed head.

He wanted to laugh with him. He wanted to cry with him. He wanted to grow old with him.

God, he was in love with him. How had he not realized this before?

He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to jump with joy. He didn't know what he wanted to do with this realization. Does he hide his feelings? Does he tell Yamaguchi how he feels? How will he act around his best friend now that he's realized he's in love?

He wanted Yamaguchi to be next to him. He wanted it so bad it made his heart hurt. His head was spinning and his body was warm. He had never felt this way before.

Tsukishima felt as if he were going to cry. He pushed his head down, shoving his face in his pillow and throwing his blanket over him.

He needed sleep. He needed to process this. He needed to find a way to tell Yamaguchi.

He closed his eyes, hugging the blanket to his body until he slowly relaxed and fell asleep.

He dreamt of his best friend that night.

 **I realized I haven't really shared any of my TsukkiYama stories, so here this is ! Reviews are welcome, and I hope you enjoyed !**


End file.
